Reloj Biológico
by moniklaa
Summary: El Macho Kriptoniano es más diferente al Macho Humano de lo que Clark Kent hubiera creía.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo: **Reloj Biológico

**Personajes/Emparejamiento: **Clark Kent/Jimmy Olsen (Climmy), Batman-Bruce Wayne, menciones Wonder Woman y Lois Lane.

**Clasificación: **NC-17.

**Género: **SLASH!

**Resumen: **El Macho Kriptoniano es más diferente al Macho Humano de lo que Clark Kent creía.

* * *

PROLOGO

* * *

Según palabras de la IA todo se debía a un desequilibrio hormonal, al principio él pensó que pasaría sin más, había sobrevivió a peores cosas, súper villanos, llamaradas solares, diferentes tipos de kriptonitas y a conflictos interminables con Lois Lane, sus hormonas no podía alterar tanto su vida.

La primera mañana despertó con una prominente erección, bien eso solía pasar, no era el primer hombre en el mundo con un sueño húmedo ni nada, durante el transcurso del día descubrió lo atractivo que era las personas a su alrededor, observo a la gente que caminaba a su lado sintiendo esa pequeña picazón, pero supuso que sentir atracción hacia extraños en la calle no era exactamente el fin del mundo, tres días más tarde se descubrió con una erección en plena junta de la Liga de la Justicia, lo atribuyo enseguida a lo bien que se le veía los pechos de Wonder Woman, tan firmes y grandes, sin duda eran las mejores tetas de toda la liga… pero, nada de qué preocuparse solo debía procurar que los otros miembros no lo vieran y ser el último en salir, después de eso aliviar su malestar masturbándose.

Una semana más tarde, las cosas se pusieron peores… se masturbaba tres o cuatro veces al día, incluso su olfato se había profundizado, los aromas podía ser tan sexuales… algo sobre feromonas quizás, cada aroma lo incitaba.

Pero eso solo era el inicio la Fortaleza le había dado por lo menos tres semanas.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Nueve días más…

Había acudido a una solicitud de Batman, ahora mismo estaba en la cueva brazos cruzados en espera de la llegada de su mejor amigo, podía escuchar el batimovil acercándose, y podía, negó con la cabeza, ese aroma ¡maldita sea! Sobo su frente recargándose en el tablero del equipo de cómputo; oh era tan jodidamente delicioso.

El batimovil entro y se estaciono no muy lejos, el aroma se intensifico, sudor, un olor ligero de colonia cara y almizcle.

-"¡¿Clark?!"

Bruce se acerco mirando preocupado, Clark intento erguirse y calmar la preocupación de su amigo aun cuando lo único que quería era lamer la piel sudorosa del murciélago.

-"Estoy bien Batman"

Batman frunció el ceño o eso pareció, se quito la capucha y paso los dedos por su cabello húmedo y desordenado, eso no estaba ayudando.

-"Tengo sospechas de que Luthor está aliándose con Joker…"

Fue todo lo que escucho, Bruce estaba sentado en frente de los monitores tecleando, y hablando, nada que le importara a Clark en realidad, el kriptoniano solo quería ser bañado en el aroma varonil de su amigo, se inclino detrás de multimillonario su nariz casi toco el cabello azabache.

-"¡Clark!"

Clark se enderezo y abrió los ojos muy grande, que demonios estaba haciendo… el ritmo cardiaco de Bruce había cambiado drásticamente, se trago el nudo de su garganta y salió volando sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **No hay nada nc-17 aun (en el capítulo 2 ), siento no haber actualizado… estoy leyendo un fanfic cherik (Charles/Erik): **xmfc **que me tiene obsesionada, nunca me han atraído lo personajes de marvel pero vi este video y no sé, recordé cuando vi la peli :D

Bueno basta de charla espero que te guste esto.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Las urgencias había cesado un poco y tras tres días de ausencia por enfermedad Clark regreso al trabajo; aun no se sentía muy cómodo andando entre tanta gente, incluso Steve parecía atractivo lo cual casi le daba nauseas, no podía caer más bajo.

Miro el monitor de su computadora, el articulo seguía en blanco… bueno no era su culpa había mucho más cosas en la vida (en su vida) que un evento de lujo en el museo, aun cuando se decía que las ganancias serian para la beneficencia.

Resoplo largamente, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea regresar al Planeta, que pasaría cuando viera a Lois… ella era la mujer de su vida o lo había sido hace años.

-"¡Hey Ck!"

Clark levanto la mirada para ver un joven Jimmy Olsen frente a él.

-"Hola Jimmy"

Frunció el ceño ampliándose sus fosas nasales.

-"Tengo algunas fotos para el articulo"

Le enseño una carpeta color manila a lo que Clark solo asintió poniéndose de pie, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Era Jimmy ¡por dios santo! Se dijo, pero Jimmy realmente olía muy bien, y no sabía que el joven fotógrafo usara colonia ni nada, nuevamente tuvo que darle el crédito a las feromonas, ese aroma único de cada persona.

Su amigo se acerco un poco (quizás demasiado para su bien) y abrió la carpeta mostrando las fotografías.

-"No soy muy buenas"

Dijo mirando con algo de vergüenza, Clark lo miro y negó nervioso.

-"Estoy seguro que son muy buenas Jimmy"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta… el chico paso algunas fotos mordiendo su labio, un gesto único y seductor aunque infantil.

Clark miro la foto (estaba fuera de foto), y volvió a Jimmy, maldita sea, lo había visto un par de veces después de la muerte de su hermano no podía sentirse atraído hacía él también.

-"Jimmy no creo que…"

Otra vez ese nudo en su garganta, el joven fotógrafo giro para verlo un poco sorprendido, el moreno intento una ligera sonrisa y acomodo sus anteojos si de algo le iba a servir ser el torpe Kent tenía que ser para esto.

-"Tal vez tengo que ir a ver las fotos después Jimmy, aun tengo que empezar el articulo"

El joven asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Creo que me dará tiempo de conseguir algo mejor, CK"

Sostuvo con cariño la cámara, Clark no recordaba exactamente que la trajera hasta ese momento, supuso que su atención había estado demasiado concentrada en otras partes de Jimmy.

Tal vez había sido la forma de sonreír de su amigo, o la sobrecarga de sus deseos lo que lo hizo dar ese paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta tenia la boca de Jimmy en la suya, lo estaba besando y era jodidamente delicioso, los labios suaves, la lengua… sus fusibles se estaba quemando ante la sensación de la lengua dentro de su boca, Clark aferro sus manos a la corbata de moño para retenerlo ahí, en el sabor de su boca, era un beso húmedo y necesitado, urgente, su polla ya estaba cobrando vida en sus pantalones.

-"Maldita sea, sí"

Murmuro entre bocados de labios, mordisquear.

-"Oh"

Abrió los ojos embriagado y regreso a sus cábeles alejándose horrorizado y enrojecía, Jimmy estaba parado con los ojos cerrados su pecho subía y bajaba, su boca estaba abierta recuperado el aliento… su beso le había robado el aliento ¡mierda! Él era tan caliente.

-"Ji-iimmy yoo"

Negó y salió de la oficina a toda prisa, como iba a explicar esto.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Mientras Clark volaba directo al cielo, rumbo a punto en el que los sonidos de la tierra desaparecía (su zona cero) intentando calmarse, Jimmy Olsen regresaba en sí.

Primero frunció el ceño, nunca pensó que eso pasaría… no había entrado a la oficina de su amigo para ser besado tan intensamente aunque sinceramente no se podía quejar.

Todo el Planeta parecía creer que el joven Olsen estaba tontamente enamorado de Lois Lane, bueno siempre estaba detrás de la reportera intentando conseguir su visto bueno pero sus sentimientos por Lois solo era plenamente platónicos, Jimmy en realidad tenía una cosa por su amigo CK, no era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta, además Clark nunca lo había visto de esa forma… hasta ahora.

Jimmy siempre había sentido esa conexión, era su mejor amigo después de todo… OH, su CK era tan atractivo a sus ojos aun a pesar de la opinión de los demás, y Jimmy sabía que había mucho más de lo que Clark Kent mostraba incluso tenía un par de teorías.

Miro a su alrededor e incluso salió de la oficina sin encontrarlo en el mar de periodistas buscando su nueva nota.

-"¡Car!"

La rubia se detuvo y sonrió.

-"Hey Jimmy, vi tu foto de Superman en la primera pagina es ascensional en hora buena, creo que deberías…"

-"Gracias"

Jimmy fruncía el ceño a veces (la mayoría del tiempo) Cat era un poco insoportable… demasiada miel y color rosa.

-"Has visto a CK"

La rubia negó y volvió su atención a otro reportero a la distancia, Jimmy colgó su cámara en su cuello sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y dándole el marcado rápido.


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Lo siento soy una persona horrible…

He estado ocupada y muy metida con cherik, bueno en realidad un poco más inclinada a fassavoy - mcbender - mcfassy (James McAvoy/Michael Fassbender).

Aquí esta quería continuarlo hasta la confrontación pero TAMBIEN quería que el capitulo terminara en suspenso.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Clark estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida, no se atrevía a ver a Bruce a los ojos (no después de aspirar fascinado el aroma de su cabello), y luego John lo observaba tan fijamente con esa mirada de saber que solo lo avergonzaba e incluso Diana había empezado a evitarlo o cruzar los brazos en busca de tapar sus pechos repentinamente en su presencia y como si eso fuera poco Perry había denegado un segundo permiso por enfermedad.

Justo ahora estaba en su misión de evitar a Jimmy Olsen lo mejor posible, no era tan difícil… podía detectar con facilidad el palpitar de su corazón y su nariz ahora era tan perfecta que lo olfateaba a la distancia, en realidad Jimmy era lo único que olía.

Jimmy había alterado su ciclo, ahora la urgencia sexual se había diluido un poco… ya no podía encontrarse excitado por Bruce, Diana o Lois, aunque si se despertaba duro pensando en el fotógrafo, Jimmy Olsen era la fuente de su tensión, la fortaleza había dicho algo sobre escoger un espécimen digno para la reproducción, ¡Jimmy!

Él era uno de sus mejores amigos, ¡maldita sea! y un macho, se lo había subrayado a la fortaleza quien solo lo ignoro mencionando algo sobre que "la intolerancia humana no implicaba a la cultura de Kriptón" Clark solo podía suponer que en kriptón las relación del mismo sexo era aceptables y tan naturales como las heterosexuales, pero estaba en la tierra ¿no?

Mordió su labio, Lois frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y puedo saber donde dormiste anoche, Smallville?"

-"¿Qué?"

Abrió los ojos, Lois entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo.

-"¿Porqué?

Volvió a su monitor, Jimmy acaba de entrar al edificio lo sentía, escuchaba y olía.

-"Jimmy me llamo algo agitado anoche, ya sabes estaba comprobando que no estuviéramos juntos o algo; creo que estaba celoso al imaginarnos involucrados…"

Sonrió pícaramente con una mirada de egolatría muy típica de ella.

-"He intentado reventar esa burbuja desde hace meses pero el pobre chico"

Meneo la cabeza mirando el articulo en su computadora, Clark frunció el ceño… obvio Jimmy estaba enamorado de Lois era algo que siempre había sabido pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto ahora? no era por Lois. Quizás eso de elección de pareja era demasiado fuerte y posesivo.

-"¿Y bien?"

Claro no había respondió a la pregunta.

-"Me quede en la granja"

Lois lo miro un rato y asintió, la morena parecía convencida de la poca posibilidad de una aventura de parte de su ex novio.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Jimmy entro directo a la oficina Lane-Kent, Clark había estado evitándolo durante los últimos dos días, oh dos días… se sentía tan frustrado incluso la noche anterior había imaginado un escenario romántico y apocalíptico de Clark y Lois reconciliándose, la castaña lo había negado por teléfono pero eso no le decía donde estaba Ck.

Ahora estaba a punto de enfrentar al hombre que le robaba el aliento, cuando entro solo vio a Lois y la silla de Clark que giraba y giraba.

-"¡Hey Jimmy!"

Murmuro Lois sin despegar la vista de su monitor… Clark no podía huir toda la vida y pronto eso se confirmaría, Jimmy tendría que hacer que pasara aunque tendría que pedir la ayuda de Cat para ello.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

~Esa misma Noche~

Clark termino de agradecerle a Cat y se dirigió de vuelta a su oficina, eran las 11:00 tendría que trabajar toda la noche y quizás la madrugada pero por suerte no tendría más Jimmy Olsen en su alrededor, Cat le había dicho que su amigo se había ido hace horas.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

~1:OOam~

Jimmy Olsen entro listo para enfrentarlo, Cat le había llamado un hora antes para avisándole sobre Clark y esta vez no había forma de que se escapara.

El lugar estaba vacío aunque podía ver la tenue luz de la oficina (el monitor supuso).

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Clark intento tomar un trago más de café solo para descubrir su tasa vacía, se levanto estaba a punto de salir rumbo a la cafetera cuando vio en la puerta a Jimmy quien lo miraba fijamente.

Acababa de perder su valor.

-"Jimmy"

Logro murmurar.


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Siento la tardanza tuve que actualizar mis otras historias.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Se miraron unos minutos, Clark estaba empezando a preguntarse si Jimmy saldría corriendo asustado, asustado de él, lo cual parecía tan doloroso.

-"¿Jimmy?"

Lo intento de nuevo; el fotógrafo respiro hondo y se abalanzo por un beso que Clark no pudo resistir, oh si, poso sus manos en la cintura del fotógrafo aferrándose.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Cada movimiento fue acelerado y sin pensar, todo por instintos.

El fotógrafo paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Clark encontrando músculos tonificados digno de un dios griego (tal vez su teoría de Superman no era tan descabellada); estaba disfrutando de Clark mordisqueando su cuello, los dientes arrancando su cortaba de moño de una manera experta, siguió moviendo sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero, quizás deseaba con desesperación la polla de su amigo pero no podía negarse que ese culo era extraordinario.

-"¡Joder Jimmy!"

Estaban en el suelo, el moreno encima de Jimmy… ¡maldita sea! esto no podía estar pasando, pensó Clark mejillas y labios muy rojos, miro a su amigo quien respiraba con pesadez, necesitaba esto… además sería difícil ignorar su polla muy dura y… al parecer la de Jimmy igual de interesada.

-"CK"

Murmuro el fotógrafo extendiendo la mano y tomando la barbilla del moreno atrayéndolo a un nuevo beso, chupar y lamer el labio inferior de Clark, ese labio tan regordete y carnoso, había deseado por mucho tiempo mordisquearlo sentir ese sabor, su lengua en su garganta, y por fin estaba pasando; se detuvieron mientras arrojaban sus ropas lejos hasta quedar el bóxers, Jimmy observo el cuerpo enfrente de él, ¡Jesús! Era tan jodidamente sexy, todo eso escondido debajo de esos trajes feos, Clark por su parte tenía la mirada fija en la tienda de campaña en los bóxer azules de Jimmy, necesitaba esa polla (nunca se considero inferior ni nada, quizás sus hormonas) lamio sus labios, una probada solo por ahora, se agacho antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta, metiendo su cabeza entre los muslos y chupo atreves de la tela escuchando un gemido sorprendido de Jimmy.

-"Ck, ¡dios!"

Sus manos se fueron a la cabeza de Clark, metiendo los dedos por los mechones de cabello negro azabache; chupo con fuerza la cabeza, mientras sus manos empezaban a desechar los bóxers…

Regreso hacia arriba por un beso muy descuidado.

-"Jimmy jodeme"

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso nunca lo vio venir… aunque no se iba a negar a esa solicitud, se deshicieron de los bóxers de Clark (estando completamente desnudos), Jimmy admiro la polla de su amigo, ciertamente era impresionante.

-"¡dios!"

Hablo entre dientes, y volvió a besarlo, no tenía nada preparado para esto, ni condones y mucho menos lubricantes.

-"nece- necesitamos"

Clark lo silencio con una mirada lujuriosa, sus pupilas muy dilatadas.

-"espera"

Se levanto dirigiéndose al escritorio de Lois, sacando de uno de los cajones un tubo de crema que ayudaría a la preparación, regreso a Jimmy abriendo la tapa y esparciendo generosamente en sus dedos y luego en la polla del fotógrafo. Jimmy observaba con la boca abierta mientras Clark se preparaba solo, sus dedos entrando y él gimiendo por la invasión –_realmente esto estaba pasando_- pensó el fotógrafo, la imagen de sus amigo era tan surrealista; volvió a su polla y se unto la crema, arriba abajo estimulando su pene, sus ojos no dejaron **su** CK.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Después de prepararse perfectamente y de ver a Jimmy gemir tocando su miembro, Clark estaba listo, se acomodo en los muslos de su amigo y tomo el pene guiándolo a su agujero, la entrada fue complicada y por un segundo el kriptoniano creyó que no podía entrar pero luego todo el camino se hizo mucho más fácil, inicio tan incomodo y doloroso como todo virgen pero después de un rato su cuerpo se acostumbro a la invasión.

-"¿Ck? "

Pregunto Jimmy, Clark asintió… esto era bueno, posos sus manos en el suelo junto a la cintura del fotógrafo, temía que con la pasión, la inexperiencia y la sobrecarga de hormonas podría herir a Jimmy.

-"Vamos"  
Dijo empezando a montar la polla, arriba, abajo… maldita sea, gimió con la boca abierta y acelero sus movimientos, como puedo evitar esto por tanto tiempo.

-"tan caliente"

Clark murmuro, Jimmy gemía mirándolo fijamente… sin duda era Superman, incluso ahora tan alborotado y sucio tenía un mecho en su frente, era él, Clark era Superman, y oh, Superman lo estaba montando como un profesional, levanto sus piernas fijando sus piel perfectamente en el suelo y empezo a joder con furia ese dulce culo causando un grito del moreno.

-"¡ah ah Ji-iimmy!

Había tocado un punto en su próstata que hizo estallar sus nerviosos.

-"Más Jimmy"

Ronroneo, Jimmy siguió golpeando duro ese punto causando más gemido, estaban empezando a sudar y realmente era buena la hora porque si hubiera alguien más en el Planeta entonces estaría en problemas.

-"Ck, dios CK… ¡joder sí!"

Jimmy cerró los ojos llegando en el culo de su amigo, Clark lo miro y grito corriéndose.


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Lo siento por el capitulo… sentí que estaba escribiendo una telenovela _*rodar_ _los_ _ojos*_ -todo se aclara pero necesito un poco de tiempo para que el embarazo puedo ser un poco evidente.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el ruido despertando a su alrededor, después la dureza del suelo en el que se había quedado dormido, la tercera cosa que noto fue la lámpara tiffany en el techo, definitivamente no era su habitación.

-"Tendré que hablar con Lois sobre eso"

Escucho gracias a su súper oído a uno de sus compañeros hablar y… el cuerpo a su lado estaba empezado a reactivarse; ¡Jimmy! puso su rostro entre sus manos negando, los recuerdos estaban regresando y se sentían como un balde de agua helada.

-"Voy a checar si ya llego"

Clark levanto la cabeza ante eso, oh por nada del mundo iba a dejar que sus compañeros lo vieran así y con Jimmy (no es que se avergonzara de la homosexualidad), tomo sus ropa del piso sintiendo escurrir de su muslo el semen de su amigo.

Maldita Sea.

Necesita una ducha y pronto, acelero lejos esperando no meter en un lio al fotógrafo.

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

La forma le informo que el desequilibrio hormonal había cesado por completo pero aun así había algo extraño ahí, algo que la fortaleza no le dijo, podía sentirlo… bueno por lo menos no estaría acosando o aprovechándose de sus amigos más, y Jimmy seria seguro, el pobre chico, se podía considerar lo que había hecho como violación, todo había parecido consensual pero todo era borroso, había tanta pasión que quizás… negó.

Regreso al Planeta, escabulléndose un poco, por Jimmy y por la vergüenza de regresar a la escena de su crimen, Lois lo miro entrar a la oficina y sonrió.

-"Smallville, nos dignas con tu presencia"

Clark se sentó y trato de no prestarle atención a su compañera, Lois podía ser adorable cuando era insufrible pero también podía ser insufrible cuando ella pensaba que era adorable.

-"Perry no está"

Lois hablo entre dientes, no es que eso le preocupara pero asintió de todas formas.

-"Mi cuello está seguro entonces"

Murmuro mirando su monitor, relájate pensó; pero no era tan fácil.

-"Y, hablando de cuellos inseguros"

Lois volvió hablar, Clark le dedico una mirada para verla morder su labio con avidez.

-"¿De qué hablamos entonces Lane?"

-"Nuestro chivato Jimmy Olsen tuvo su única aventura de una noche justo aquí"

La cara del moreno se puso algo roja, Lois sonrió.

-"Creo que bautizo nuestro piso"

Dijo con una mueca cómica mirando el piso donde esta madrugada Clark había montado a Jimmy sin descanso.

-"Jimmy ¿enserio? Yo no-"

Su voz sonó trabada, la castaña rio con picardía mientras se levitaba de su silla y se sentaba en el borde del escritorio de Clark.

-"Oh Smallville si pudieras ver tu cara"

Sonrió descaradamente, Clark desvió la mirada, sus mejillas estaba rojas de eso estaba seguro.

-"Creo que te hace falta un poco de acción cuerpo a cuerpo"

Se inclino con esa mirada en sus ojos, coqueta y altanera, Lois le estaba haciendo un pase o era su imaginación, Clark abrió los ojos… la distancia se había reducido notablemente y hasta ahora lo notaba.

-"Lois ¿lo que…?"

-"¡Yo!"

Ambos miraron a la puerta para ver a Jimmy parado estupefacto, su mirada salto a la posición de Lois, y luego a Clark y frunció el ceño saliendo y azotando la puerta.

-"La neblina post-coito acaba de disiparse al parecer"

La reportero enchueco su boca levantándose del escritorio, Clark miro la puerta donde segundos antes había estado su amigo.

-"él no estaba feliz"

Murmuro frunciendo el ceño, casi parecía que Jimmy estaba celosos; quizás por ver a Lois tan cerca de él, Lois Lane era su mundo después de todo el fotógrafo vivía por Lois ¿no?

-"Tienes un don para lo obvio Clark"

Clark miro a Lois, sería una locura pensar que Jimmy podría sentir algo por él; que el chico estuviera celoso por él y no por Lois.

-"Deberia…"

Lois negó sin dejarlo terminar.

-"Es el momento de que nuestro joven Olsen fije sus vista a campos más verdes"

**[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]**

Jimmy arrojo la carpeta a uno de los escritorios sin importarle que sus fotos se esparcieran por ahí, maldita sea su suerte. Ck nunca le pareció un idiota de una sola noche, Lois y Clark, los rumores decían que habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, tuvieron una casi boda que fue arruinada por la prima loca de Lane (la viuda de su hermano).

Y luego estaba eso, Superman y Lois.

Que se supone que debía hacer ahora.


End file.
